1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for balancing a body of revolution comprising a balancing machine, which possesses an adjustment unit for positional adjustment or resetting of compensation masses.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic balancing machines have so far been so operated that the compensation masses are shifted in a given direction or are spread out as long as this leads to a reduction in vibration of the machine. If during positional adjustment of the compensation masses the vibration increases, the direction of adjustment of the compensation masses is reversed. Operations are repeated in accordance with this method until a predetermined residual degree of imbalance is reached and the balancing operation is then terminated. In this respect it is a disadvantage that in such a "trial and error" method a long time is frequently required for balancing.